


[ART] Level 100

by marsmaywander



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, SteveTonyFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/pseuds/marsmaywander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>are you serious with this? …wait. HOW DID YOU DO THAT, ROGERS?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Level 100

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [my tumblr](http://marsmaywander.tumblr.com/post/123156939015/are-you-serious-with-this-wait-how-did-you-do).
> 
> this is my gift to [soulcomposer](http://soulcomposer.tumblr.com/) for the SteveTonyFest gift exchange! they requested “an art gift that featured SteveTony bonding over video games such as Pokemon or Final Fantasy.” since i only have experience with pokemon (from waaaay back), i picked that. original 151 for life!
> 
> the premise of this is the rumor going around that level 100 magikarp are surprisingly powerful ([source 1](http://gamerant.com/magikarp-best-pokemon-riley-14197/), [source 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye7b3bOQ6lY)). no clue if it’s true or not, but it seems like a sneaky thing steve would pull. if not true, pretend steve talked JARVIS into helping him troll tony. and of course tony goes for the magnet pokemon.
> 
> so many references used, and the background is modified from [this](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-9DrSCjaL-0I/T83pk_9u2MI/AAAAAAAAdtU/3HGoLIOhcEk/s1600/iron-man-3_810.jpg) (deleting the people and adding the robot was a pain).

 

* * *

 


End file.
